


【梅乔】（梅琪将军×乔治中尉）影里画中

by StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou



Category: Blackadder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou/pseuds/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou
Summary: *warning: 本文大多是乔治视角，文手水准不行所以很ooc预警，一把鲜血淋漓的大刀预警，主要角色死亡预警，狗血预警，私设乔治参军前就暗恋梅琪（但他自己是后来才意识到的），故事背景在一战结束和二战开始之间，私设了一个英国沿海村庄本文风格是又笑又哭型。
Relationships: Anthony Cecil Hogmanay Melchett/George Colthurst St. Barleigh, Anthony Cecil Hogmanay Melchett/Gorgeous Georgina





	【梅乔】（梅琪将军×乔治中尉）影里画中

从今后只许我心头空想，  
从今后只许他梦里相逢。  
从今后他是个影里情郎，  
从今后我成了画中爱宠。  
——越剧《西厢记·从今后》

1.  
楼上噪声喧哗，酒杯给碰得叮当响，楼板给跺得直哆嗦，在地下室小桌板上趴着的埃德加终于睁开了惺忪睡眼，显然是被这种相当恼人的声音吵醒了。他盯着对面胡乱贴了一堆画的墙好一会儿，才想起来，今晚上八点左右汤普森酒馆要来几位高级军官，如果能招待好他们，对于以后酒馆的生意会大有好处。作为酒馆老板和老板娘很疼爱的一个侍应，他很感激他们，当然也晓得要回报。

实际上，埃德加会睡到现在，就是回报的结果。他昨夜为几个临时想要加几张画的顾客赶画稿，画着画着不知不觉他就在小桌上沉入梦乡了。现在他胳膊旁边立着的一张画稿，最后几笔涂得很歪，而且似乎在他失去意识前他的画笔就像突然被什么东西附体了一样，自动写起毫无意义的词句来。

“惨不忍睹啊，”埃德加想着，“我得要重新画一张了。”他抬起眉毛，叹了一口气。对于他来说，这件事使他生的气远比不上富得流油的好脾气·脾气好先生因为早餐吃的奶酪不小心掉了一个很小的渣而生的气。一方面是因为他比好脾气·脾气好先生的脾气还要好，另一方面也是因为他真的很喜欢画画。十一年前，他的画曾经差点把他和他的战友们平平安安送出战壕去。现在每每想起这个，他就无比自豪，即使十一年前黑爵士骗了梅琪将军说是他自己画的，即使十一年前他只会热衷于大总攻，而绝不会考虑临阵脱逃。这是他唯一擅长的事情，更是他唯一热爱的事情。只是每次他把画从自己手里送到别人手里去的时候，他就感觉像自己的一块儿皮肤被人摘走一般，在心里悄悄喊着“疼”。

埃德加小心地把画架推到一边，从逼仄的桌子和床之间的缝隙里蹭了出来，轻轻拍了拍打了许多补丁的裤腿。“五点半，还好，没起晚。”他自言自语道，三两步跑上矮矮的楼梯。

汤普森酒馆到了这个时间相当热闹。几个几个人分别聚一堆儿，就像锅里快熟的炒饭，噼里啪啦的，还时不时有米粒儿欢跳起来。米粒儿们的滋啦声和嘭嘭声充盈屋内，就是嘈杂了一些，使得埃德加的头猛地痛了一下。他去到后厨洗了洗杯盘，简单加热了一下老板和老板娘事先准备的菜品，又去看了一眼酒库的酒，登了个记，又去摆好今晚几位贵客的餐具。他看了一眼顾客点的单，转身要给顾客送酒去，这时候他突然想起一件事：“糟了！我昨晚搬出来的三幅画忘搬回去了！”

埃德加放下酒器，飞快赶到走廊。现在这三幅画正在酒馆走廊拐角处放置着，一般而言没人看得到它们，因为这条走廊只通往盥洗室，只有想去方便的人或许会朝上面扫一眼，但这些画对他们来说没什么好看的。对于常常光临本店的顾客而言，画这种东西只有在描摹他们自己的形象的时候才值得一看。他们把画们像陈列军功章一样整齐地摆在家里，挺直腰板儿唾沫横飞对客人们说：“这是本国一流的为国王画过像的画家亲自为我画的。”——埃德加只在这种时候才是本国一流的为国王画过像的画家，其它时候，他只是个倒酒的、端菜的、拿自己那点儿可怜的画技捞些小钱的三流小画家兼侍应。的确，埃德加是在拿自己的时而一流时而三流的画技为小酒馆挣些外快，事实上，这个小酒馆之所以闻名全村，也正是由于里面有个能给现场给顾客画画的侍应。

画这种东西，对于埃德加而言还有另一个意义：从很小的时候开始，他就喜欢长时间盯着自己画的一幅画，盯久了以后画面就逐渐动了起来，而自己便身处画中，这既可以用于回忆，也可以用于幻想。现在他站在走廊里，眼神不小心落到第三幅画上，就马上可悲地挪不开了。画上是两个年轻男人，年长一些的手里拿了本书正教那年纪小一些的打板球，年纪小一些的手里拿着板球棒，眉头紧皱，眼睛似乎要蹦出来落在书上。

「那是1905年。刚画完一张画的我正在家里一边吃草莓蛋糕一边欣赏我的画作，然后我很喜欢的一位哥哥（全名安东尼·塞西尔·霍曼内·梅琪，我那时常叫他托尼）和他的鸽子吉姆点点像往常一样来拜访我。

我一抬头，发现他手里拿了一本书。“什么书啊？”草莓蛋糕的味道在我嘴里变得越来越淡，因为我的注意力全被吸引走了。

“板球，乔治。”

“感觉会很有意思，快教我！”我跟个弹簧似的从沙发上蹦了起来，估计在当时的托尼眼里，我的弹跳力相当于八百个弹簧，腾空而起都能给他的鸽子踩上一脚（问题是我哪儿舍得踩他的鸽子呀）。

托尼如变戏法一般从身后拽出一个大袋子，里面装了板球、板球棒以及别的七七八八的东西。由于我至今没学会打板球，所以我根本没记住那些七七八八的东西到底是些什么。

托尼也不会打板球（至少当时不会），因为他简直是捧着书对着我在照本宣科。我心说我好歹是个剑桥在读学生，也不是不识字，就试图从他手里把书抢过来，没想到他死活不给我，就偏要念给我听，还一副得意洋洋的神情，仿佛全天下就这么一本教人打板球的书，而且里面还有作者的亲笔签名、乔治国王的亲笔签名以及莎士比亚的亲笔签名和他自己跟作者、乔治国王、莎士比亚的合影。

好嘛，还跟我摆上架子了。我没空搭理他，就在旁边一边举着板球棒一边努力看书上的字。看了一会儿之后，我的大脑遗憾地告诉我它实在无法处理这般繁杂无趣的信息（那一刻我明白了我今生今世无法喜欢上板球了），我便站直了身子，往我那幅小习作的方向看去。

这时候我隐约能听见托尼喊我的名字，但我正入神地欣赏我的可爱小习作，耳朵根本不想工作。接着我感觉我的手被攥住，我被拉回到这个世界上。托尼一边怕我跑开拉着我的手，一边接着往下念他的板球书。我当时有种奇异的害羞感，脸庞热了一下，赶快抽回了我的手。“你拉我干嘛呀！你没看我正欣赏我自己画的画呢。”我若无其事地大声说道。

托尼好像有点儿生气：“今天我是来教你打板球的，又不是来看你自我欣赏的。”

我小声嘟囔：“我真的不喜欢板球。”

托尼终于缴械投降了：“行吧，那不打了，你还有多余的草莓蛋糕吧，咱俩一块儿吃蛋糕。”

我振臂高呼：“好耶！”并且顺手喂了吉姆点点一块儿。

我早就忘了我是如何和他一起吃的蛋糕了，可是他拉我一下的那个触觉却如此鲜活，像海水退潮之后流落一地的鱼虾。」

一梦终了，埃德加挺身伸了个懒腰，两手伸到画框后面开始搬画。这时候他才发现，走廊拐角有个人好像在用诧异的眼神盯着他，而且好像盯了很久了。于是埃德加转过头去——

走廊里挡住了光线，显得有点儿暗，这使得那个人仿佛沐浴在金光之中。他就像从画里走出来的一般，可是老了许多，而且和十一年前比起来又柔和了许多。今天是1928年11月11日，离一战结束刚好十年，英国到底成了胜利的一方，虽然代价如此惨痛：埃德加的一切早已焚毁于战火之中，包括他的战友、他的恩人和他的情爱。

埃德加呆在了那里，泪水慢慢爬上眼眶，他几乎就要喊出来：“梅琪将军！”理智终于阻止了他的声带振动，于是他只是微张着嘴。

“看起来你挺惊讶会有个人站在这里呢。”走廊那边的人走过来跟埃德加握手，“安东尼·塞西尔·霍曼内·梅琪将军。你是？”

“我就是埃德加，”埃德加回过头偷抹了一把泪，又换回待客的得体微笑，“那个门口小木板上面写的‘侍应埃德加有偿为您提供绘画服务，题材价格等面议’里面的埃德加。”

“幸会，幸会。我还以为你是……”安东尼·塞西尔·霍曼内·梅琪将军顿了一下，“算了，世上长得像的人还挺多的。”

“你大约是认错人了，先生。”埃德加低头继续鼓捣他的画。

“你这幅画画的是什么呢？”梅琪没话找话地问道。

“这幅是我的……”埃德加咽了口唾沫，“我的哥哥，叫埃德蒙……”他及时停了一下，以防止把这个名字说成埃德蒙·黑蝰蛇。“他年轻的时候很喜欢板球。我们都很喜欢板球。飞着的这只鸟是他养的鸽子，叫……吉夫斯条条。”

梅琪听到“吉夫斯条条”这个短语的时候不禁撇了一下嘴。“旁边那幅呢？”

“这幅是当年收留我的恩人一家，他们照顾我直到我的身体痊愈，我刚从他们所在的郡离开，来到这个村庄并安顿下来就听说他们一家人被从天而降的炮弹炸死了。”

“那那边那幅是？”

埃德加看着最左边那幅画，画上画着黑爵士上尉、二等兵包里克和宝贝儿上尉。“他们……他们是我大总攻时死去的战友，可惜我没能救他们的命……”埃德加脱口而出，随即意识到不对，可是已经晚了。

梅琪的声音突然压得很低，声线发颤，很像是在压抑自己的哭泣：“你……当过兵？”

“是。”事到如今只能这样说了。

“如果……如果你凑巧认识乔治·科尔瑟斯特·圣巴利中尉，可不可以帮我转告他……”梅琪的眼神深情又诚恳，就像他要把整颗心捧出来给他看一样，埃德加差点儿就想回给他整颗心了，“如果他愿意一辈子不是乔治只是乔治娜，我愿意和他……在一起……”梅琪说到这里，声线越来越颤抖，一大颗泪滚落下来。

埃德加感到难以置信。他现在半颗心已经掏出胸膛了，结果被安东尼·塞西尔·霍曼内·梅琪将军的神奇话语一顿连环踹给硬踹回去，心上全是脏兮兮臭烘烘的鞋印子，让人怀疑这鞋是不是刚踩过屎。

“不好意思，我得纠正您一下，如果您喜欢的是乔治娜呢，您应该用‘她’而不是‘他’。”埃德加尖酸刻薄地回了一句，“况且，我不认识这位什么什么中尉，恕我不能转达。”他举起手里的画，把梅琪推到一边，和画一起蹭了出去，留下梅琪一个人默默擦眼泪。

埃德加带着画刚回到自己的地下室小屋，就支撑不住大哭了起来。

2.  
哭完以后，埃德加觉得这样对于小酒馆将来的生意肯定是不太好，毕竟安东尼·塞西尔·霍曼内·梅琪将军正是今晚莅临小店的高级军官们的其中一员。于是他眨了眨眼，深呼吸了几下，又洗了洗脸，保证自己看起来一切正常。

这时候汤普森夫人来叫他了。“埃德加，军官们已经来了两三位了，咱们该要上菜啦。”

“我知道啦！”埃德加喊了一声，卷了卷袖子，又回到了五光十色之中。

汤是海鲈鱼土豆汤，头盘是鲜虾芦笋柠檬沙拉，主菜是炸黑线鳕配薯条，甜点是胡萝卜蛋糕（老板娘喜欢往蛋糕里放点儿细碎鱼肉增添风味）。鱼，鱼（虾在埃德加心目中自动归类成鱼），鱼，鱼。这要是埃德加刚来那阵子，肯定要在心里仔细嫌弃一番。

「1920年。我从收留我的法国人米歇尔一家离开，带着许多食物和必需品，在渔民的帮助下渡过了英吉利海峡。

黑爵士上尉、二等兵包里克和宝贝儿上尉已经去世三年了。而我却侥幸活了下来。明明我们中最想战死的那个是我啊……在很长一段时间里，我的心灵悲痛于失去战友，同时耻于自己曾被华丽而空洞的宣言、激情却无情的演讲、那些披着高尚外衣的龌龊勾当所裹挟。可是抽去了这些信念，我又是谁，又是什么呢？

在米歇尔家最后的那段时间，没能战死，但也不想返家，不想再继续过去的生活，我被浓重的抑郁情绪包裹严实喘不上气，于是米歇尔先生建议我取个假名，然后逃走过隐姓埋名的生活。取个什么假名好呢。首先我肯定要姓米歇尔。黑爵士的名字叫埃德蒙，那我叫埃德加好了，他救我那么多次，我也算用这种奇怪的方式纪念他了。（作者注：莎士比亚《李尔王》中有一对兄弟，埃德加和埃德蒙，埃德加秉性善良是嫡长子，埃德蒙秉性奸邪是次子，埃德蒙因为嫉妒埃德加以及贪恋权位而陷害埃德加，最后埃德加复仇成功，杀了埃德蒙。）如果他还活着，估计会奇怪，他傻傻的乔治中尉怎么会突然回击得这么漂亮呢。好吧，其实一点儿也不漂亮。

至于梅琪……我不知道。希望他彻底忘了乔治娜吧。对我而言，拥有一场美好的梦已经足够。

我下船以后，就开始在周边村庄里找各种打杂的工作。扫地啊、擦鞋啊、发传单啊、搬东西啊，我几乎什么活儿都接——可是什么活儿都不接我。眼看着我就快饿死在臭鱼烂虾堆里了。

就在这个时候，我敲开了汤普森酒馆的门，感谢他们汤普森夫妇，对于我从大战中艰难生还的遭遇深表同情，并立即同意我成为一名侍应。从此我有了稳定的一日三餐，还有了一间小地下室房间住，而且我用攒下的钱再次拾起了我朝思暮想的画笔，并开始尝试用绘画为小酒馆赚外快。虽然我真不想拿我的画卖钱，但是……这样至少能多点儿收入。

但有一件事我真的不想感谢他们。在来到酒馆的第一天，我就被汤普森夫妇用全鱼宴好生招待了一番。看着满桌的鱼块鱼球鱼片鱼条鱼丝鱼末鱼糜鱼脑袋鱼尾巴鱼骨头，我感觉胃里像有一群鲸鱼左冲右突。在我还是个小少爷的时候，我从来都不喜欢吃鱼，更何况面前这些都是海鱼，一入口唾液直接变成海水，咸得要命。可是想想看，这种吃食可比在战壕里的包里克氏老鼠的八百种做法好多了。在战壕里面如果只有一个咸盐块子，我也能开开心心抱着啃。」

3.  
军官们前前后后都到了。今晚的聚会不是梅琪主导，而是昔日的陆军元帅海格，今天的将军海格，一行人来这个沿海的小村庄，一方面是度假，另一方面是给海格将军送行。

埃德加看准时机，把事先准备好的海格将军的小幅画像递给海格将军，“这是送给您的。”埃德加在心里悄悄喊着“疼”。

海格将军心情大好。他举杯说道：“敬这个宜人的小村庄！敬这个热情的小酒馆！”大家纷纷应声附和。

“敬那群没良心的牛津佬！”海格将军再次举杯。大家大笑着重复着这一句，并大吼了一声：“干杯！”酒沫四溅。梅琪苦笑着，他的倦容长久以来难得放松了一回，时不时咳嗽几声，看起来像是生病了。

根据这帮军官们的谈话，埃德加大致听明白了到底是怎么回事：战争结束以后，英军高层这块超大份草莓蛋糕几乎全让牛津佬吃了，留给少数剑桥人的只有吃剩的奶油、烂了的草莓、草莓蒂和鸡蛋壳，而多数剑桥人则有的委婉有的直接被剥夺了吃蛋糕的资格。现在英军高层里所剩下的剑桥人已经全部聚集在这张桌了。埃德加想，梅琪一定每天要给一个浸在黑暗沼泽里千年的十层楼高的长着八个角十个尾巴两根长獠牙的名叫牛津高人一等·剑桥低人万分的红皮怪物战战兢兢地端蛋糕盘子，这样才能保住他的将军职位。这是艺术的大胆处理，“对艺术怀疑的自愿终止”。

这样正好能解释梅琪现在这副憔悴相。看着梅琪用手绢捂着嘴咳的时候，埃德加心里揪得慌，于是偷偷去把下一轮酒里的梅琪的那杯酒换了，用打火机热了一下，保证酒是温热的，喝下去可以暖身子。梅琪拿起他那杯酒的时候，抬起头看了埃德加一眼，这目光像穿过十一年岁月直直射来，让埃德加躲避不及。

「1917年。我用传统的士兵男扮女装表演征服了全场观众，“Gorgeous Georgina”在掌声中一次次谢幕，花束从四面八方抛上来，舞台的灯光围绕着我，我有一点点眩晕。我意识到，除了绘画之外，我终于又获得了另外一项擅长而且热爱的技能：表演。我真爱表演。我想，以后我不仅要在伦敦大剧院演出，我还要在全英国巡演，演遍所有主角配角，然后出一个系列舞台剧，就叫A Goodly Amount of Hugh and Stephen。（作者注：作者在油管看到个评论管一点双人秀叫A Goodly Amount of Hugh and Stephen，觉得很好笑，于是就用了。）

正在我畅想未来之时，黑爵士突然冲进来告诉我说，梅琪将军要护送乔治娜去参加当晚的军营舞会，因为他没看出来乔治娜是个男人扮的。我想，作为一名演员，我要有职业道德，有操守，不能去这种地方干这种事情。于是我义正辞严地拒绝了——可是我马上又同意了，因为黑爵士说：“我们总可以再找个女主角。”唉，脆弱啊，你的名字是操守。（作者注：《哈姆雷特》台词：“脆弱啊，你的名字是女人。”）

然后我想到，既然我是以乔治娜的身份去参加舞会，那我是不是可以把它看作是一个表演的机会呢？舞台下的表演，只不过周围的人只有我自己认可这场演出的戏剧假定性。真有趣，我可太喜欢我的演员身份了。我如此沉浸在我的天才想法之中，以至于黑爵士告诉我的三条基本规则我几乎全没听清楚。

再然后我就坐在了车上和梅琪将军一起来到了舞会。参军两年多，军营舞会我也算来过几次了，但我之前都是跟在梅琪将军屁股后面来尝尝甜点、顺便喝些酒以及坐在一把高椅子上横着晃腿，再竖着晃腿，再斜着晃腿（因为随着音乐的节拍晃腿有一种愉快的感觉）。

但乔治娜在舞会里会做的事情和乔治会相当不一样，她会朝不同军衔的军官们羞涩地微笑，会跑到边上的桌椅和梅琪将军喝酒谈天，会拉着梅琪将军的手跳舞。

就这样演。羞涩微笑。握手。交换名字。聊天。他一直在聊板球规则的改革。我心说，真是对板球情有独钟，不会打也能聊得像会打一样。可是乔治娜不知道他不会。所以我一边装作很崇拜，一边在心里捧腹大笑加捶床大笑加在地上笑得滚来滚去。他这样子可太滑稽了。以后我给别人写信一定要写一句“长着一张海象脸的老梅琪和他那臭烘烘的衬衫”。跳舞。跳舞这步很难，我不喜欢跳舞，两个人黏在一起转圈圈，怎么听怎么无聊。晃腿多好呀！建议英国人舞会中的跳舞项目都改成坐在自己的小椅子上快乐地晃腿，想往哪儿晃就往哪儿晃。

说是这么说，我哪儿敢啊。按照我今晚扮演的人物形象，她是一名贵族或至少是新贵家的小姐，也就是说她大概率喜欢跳舞。梅琪将军拉着我往舞池走。手搭上肩。镇定。别慌。我偷偷瞄着斜下方，想要记住这种繁琐的步法。失败。好吧，我就保证不要踩到梅琪将军的脚就行了。于是我的跳法就显得非常怪异，以至于梅琪将军突然笑起来，他说：“我的小花栗鼠呀，你太可爱啦。”

梅琪将军这一笑，气喷到我脸上，我才意识到我俩是紧贴着的。我甚至能听到他心脏跳动的声音。我的心脏越跳越快，这幢楼里只有我一个人知道，这颗心脏是乔治的，不是乔治娜的。我很想跑开。慌乱使我踩到了他的脚。

“对不起！”我低头站在那里不动，等着梅琪将军发火。没想到他没有发火，他只是说：“那我们就不跳了。”他为什么对乔治娜那么好啊……

不行，他肯定还是生气了吧，我得补偿一下。最近他身体好像不太好，那我给他热一杯酒吧。于是我跑去要了打火机。当我把酒递给他的时候，他喝了一口，抬起头看着我。我突然有些不自在，因为没见过他这样看人——就像风吹过柳树，柳枝轻轻飘起来。沉默了许久，他说：“乔治娜，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

时间停滞了。我意识到原来在我心底有只小兽被荆棘缠了好久好久，现在它就要跳出来了，带着一身的血和满眼的泪。我说：“我愿意。”没人知道乔治此刻已脱下戏装。

他高兴得一下子把我搂在怀里，连声说：“我爱你，我的小花栗鼠！”我在他怀里抽泣着。

乔治娜机敏且善于倾听，我则只爱顶托尼的嘴；乔治娜喜欢和军官们聊天，我则只想吃下场内一半的甜点并看着另一半吃不下的甜点发呆；乔治娜会为了讨他欢心笨拙地跳舞，我则宁可一个人坐着晃腿玩儿。

托尼爱的是乔治娜，不是我。」

4.  
酒过三巡，军官们醉得东倒西歪，实在不能再喝了，于是陆续离开。梅琪却一动都没有动，安静地等着埃德加收拾杯盘。

远处厨房哗啦哗啦的水声和餐具撞击声停了下来，埃德加走到梅琪身边，背靠着桌子斜站着。

“真没想到会在这里见到你。”梅琪将军双手不安地抚摸着膝盖。

“我也没想到……所以，这些年你过得怎样？”

“过得还不错，牛津那些人对我还算仁慈。不过我大约也不会再在军队干多久了，所以正在联系银行的人来给自己找后路。你呢？”

“就是现在这个样子啰。”埃德加干笑一声，“在酒馆里面打杂、画画，总体还好。”

“乔治……”梅琪转过头看埃德加。

“嗯？”已经八年没人这么称呼埃德加了。

“……想回去吗？我不是说军队，也不是说你家……”梅琪一下子握住埃德加的手。

“……”埃德加张开嘴，但根本说不出话。梅琪将军用大拇指轻轻摩挲埃德加的手背。埃德加突然觉得自己十一年只是在等这只手。

可惜。“你这句话，是在问乔治，还是乔治娜？”埃德加抽回手。

“我问乔治娜。”梅琪将军心虚地摆弄双手。

“你忘了她吧……这个角色确实有一点点我的成分，但那终究不是我。如果你带着乔治娜回去，是耽误你自己，也是耽误我。你好好想想，你真的可以和一个演出来的人生活一辈子吗？”

“我可以的！”梅琪很肯定地说，“只要演得像。只有你演得最像。”

“只要演得像？！”埃德加差点儿没气笑了。

“我想你是没资格生气的，”梅琪强压怒火说，“是你先骗的我。”

“可我不是故意骗你……黑爵士跟我说如果我不去我就演不了那个女主角了。”

“戏比天大，是吧，乔治，在你心里有戏演你就不在乎别人的真心是不是受骗。跟你比起来，乔治娜真的可爱多了——”梅琪将军说到这里突然不敢说下去了。

“——你宁可这世上多个乔治娜少个乔治。”埃德加补上后半句，声音越来越小，眼眶越来越红。

「1917年。距离乔治娜在无人地带炸成一道烟已经很久了……明天拂晓时分，期盼已久的大总攻终于来了。

可是我莫名有种悲伤的感觉：我已是最后一只来自于1914年那个金夏的蹦蹦跳跳的无聊小青蛙，我不想死。

我想可能明天我就真的变成一道烟了。我想，我该和梅琪将军告个别，告诉他乔治娜是谁。告诉他，小花栗鼠真的永远爱他。我不是没想过他一定会震惊，会恼怒，但我想，到底他还是爱乔治娜的，或许他什么时候会愿意把对她的爱转交给我。

于是我找到乔治娜的裙子假发和项链，叫上司机启程。敲开将军宅邸的门，我看见梅琪将军正在对着烛光调整他的小胡子网的角度。“啊，乔治中尉！看来是决定和我一起留在后方了。”

“不是的，将军。”我否认道，并深吸了一口气，“如果可以，今天请允许我，叫你托尼。”

“哦？那是什么事呢，乔治？”

“乔治娜没有死。”

“她在哪里？！”托尼一下子站到我身前往我身后看，“她今天跟你一起来的吗？”

“实际上……”我再次深吸一口气，“乔治娜……是我扮的。”

“好了，别开玩笑啦。”托尼笑了几声，“快把她接到这里来吧。”

“我可以现在证明。”我为了节省时间，直接在军装外面套上了那件裙子，戴上假发，系上项链，化上妆。托尼手里的小胡子网掉到了地上。

“我不应该骗你的，托尼。”我的鼻涕眼泪止不住落下来，“但有一件事我没骗你……那就是……我爱你。”

“我爱上了我最好的弟弟扮的小姐？还想要娶她？”

“是……”

“然后我的弟弟站在这里，告诉我，他爱我？”

“是……”

我的眼睛里有一层流动的水膜，什么都看不清，只有一团黑一团红像颜料一样泼开。我从空气中嗅到托尼变得像快要引爆的一堆地雷，无助地倒数等着他爆炸。5。4。3。2。1。“滚！死到战壕去吧。”我感到自己被一只很热的手推出门外，听到门重重地撞上。这道冲击波把我推倒，我跪在了地上。我知道，这次我终于变成了一道烟。

我以为我承受得了的。“好吧，”我对自己说，“没关系，反正明天苍蝇逃不过青蛙的嘴，我也活不成了。”

……

1919年。我的伤势已经大好，我想，我和梅琪将军的关系或许还有一线生机。于是我借了米歇尔先生家的车，去了梅琪将军的宅邸。

梅琪将军正在独自处理公务。他头也不抬：“啊，乔治中尉，你来了。恭喜生还。有什么事？”我看见他的柜子上还有乔治娜的照片。

“将军，我想知道，您是不是还在生气。”我尽量轻松地说道。

“不生气了。”梅琪将军说，“没什么好生气的呀。”他虽然是这样说，我却明显感觉他手在抖。

“我只是想问个问题，将军。”

“问吧。”

“请问，乔治能否在您心目中取得他所想要的地位呢？”

“唉……乔治，男人不该爱上男人的，你要知道，这是常识。”梅琪翻了一下手里的文件，“你只是入戏太深了。”

“不是的。至少我清楚自己已经爱您十几年了。”

“你想搞鸡/奸，我可不想！”梅琪将军把文件摔到桌上。

“我不是说这个。这不是性别的问题。”我鼓足勇气说完接下来的话，“如果我是一名女性，但乔治娜仍然只是我扮演的一个角色，我还是会问您这样的问题。对于我来说，这两个问题是相同的问题。我只是想知道，您有否可能爱一个活生生的人，而不是一个角色。”

梅琪将军显然是被我的话给噎住了。他翻他的文件翻了很久，然后幽幽吐出一句：“如果我就是爱乔治娜呢？”

“……”我不做声，等着他继续说下去。

“你的方方面面，都不如乔治娜可爱，”梅琪将军平静地说，“跟你比起来，乔治娜真的可爱多了——我宁可这世上多个乔治娜少个乔治。”

我内里好像吞了千根针一样，五脏六腑像在渗血。“好吧，那我还是离开您的好。对了，我忘记告诉您，我要离开军队了。”

“意料之中。”

“也离开家了。”

“哦？”梅琪将军终于放下文件，抬起头看我。

“我决定从今以后跑到个没人会找到我的地方，隐姓埋名。”

“好。”梅琪将军继续看文件。

“再见了，或者说，永别了，梅琪将军。”我向他行了个军礼，不等他回应就走出去了。从此，梅琪将军的事件簿上，乔治娜在无人地带化作烟尘；而乔治在索姆河已成腐尸。从今以后，少了乔治娜，也少了乔治。」

5.  
“对不起，我不是这个意思！”梅琪语带歉意地说，“你还是我的朋友和兄弟，我常常因为伤你的心而自责……”

“你没什么对不起我的。你不是有意的，我知道。我也很后悔骗过你。”埃德加语气透着绝望。

“如果你回来，我们可以各取所需，”梅琪仍不放弃，他摇着埃德加的胳膊，“你只要肯演乔治娜，我什么都依你！”

埃德加闭上眼：“不用说了。我不会同意的。”他脸颊滚下一滴清泪。“我倒希望现在你别这么痴情。”

“……”梅琪看了一眼怀表，已经快该上渡轮了，“我要上渡轮回去了。再见了，乔治。”

“永别了，梅琪将军……”埃德加背转过身不去看梅琪。

渡轮的鸣笛声响彻整个英吉利海峡。埃德加擦干眼泪，站起身，朝自己的小地下室走去。他拿起那幅画着托尼教他打板球的画，又走出小酒馆的门。

海风阵阵，吹得埃德加的步伐轻盈了起来。海天相接之处，淡白的一条线若隐若现，像一道通向天堂的裂口。月亮大得诡异，海面反射的月光静静波动着，像睡着的人那安稳的呼吸。

埃德加把自己的画放在水面上。画朝那裂口慢慢漂去，沉入海中。海面的月光奇迹一般聚散浓淡，一片海仿佛一幅画显现在埃德加眼前。

「1905年。刚画完一张画的我正在家里一边吃草莓蛋糕一边欣赏我的画作，然后我很喜欢的一位哥哥和他的鸽子吉姆点点像往常一样来拜访我。」

埃德加往前迈了一步，双脚浸入海水。

「我抬起头，看着他。不等他说话，我就冲上去，抱住他，眼泪不由自主地流淌着。」

埃德加的双腿已全部泡在海水里了。

「“你这是怎么啦，”托尼很诧异的样子，“有人欺负你？还是什么？”

我抬起头，看着他，不说话。托尼的眼神突然变了，变得不像1905年的他，不像1917年的他，不像1919年的他，不像1928年的他。这眼神里面，除了爱，没有其它任何东西。」 

埃德加的胸腔被海水挤压着，感到发闷。

「托尼紧紧回抱住我：“我知道，我全都知道。”

我一边哽咽，一边断断续续地说：“以后……你拉我手……我肯定不会……躲开的。”

“好。”」

梦中倒有一线光，  
醒来时眼前一片黑沉沉。  
梦中倒有三分暖，  
醒来时秋风阵阵凉透心。  
我此生此世复何望，  
倒不如一了百了永清净。  
——越剧《莫愁女·公子他成了亲》

**Author's Note:**

> 凄美的爱情故事（×）  
> 海 风 の 百 分 百 致 幻 效 果（✓）
> 
> 啊好狗血，啊好矫情。希望大家吃粮快乐（小声bb）


End file.
